plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh
|zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2.99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >>}} Jurassic Marsh is the tenth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which was released across the 4.2.1 and 4.3.1 updates on November 17th, 2015 and December 15th, 2015, its sneak-peek Piñata Parties for each part beginning on November 11th, 2015 and December 9th, 2015 respectively, and the soft release was released to Android on November 12th, 2015 and December 10th, 2015. This world takes place during the Jurassic Era, long before the events of Frostbite Caves, where dinosaurs are still a reality. Although the lawn is located in a marsh, water is not a relevant environment modifier in this world. All the plants obtained in this world except Perfume-shroom are "primal" versions of the Player's House plants. The premium plant released alongside Part 1 of Jurassic Marsh is Grapeshot, and the one released alongside Part 2 is Cold Snapdragon. Dinosaur Dinosaurs are the gimmick of this world. They does not act like typical zombies, and are not classified as such, since there is no such interaction between the dinosaurs and plants (except between Perfume-shroom). They however, do interact with zombies of any type that passes by them. The dinosaurs are Velociraptor (Raptor), Stegosaurus, Pterodactyl, Tyrannosaurus Rex and Ankylosaurus. Audio Game description The ground thunders under the awful feet of terrible lizards! Dinosaurs prowl the past, provoking prehistoric zombies into a frenzy of ancient antipathy! Levels Gallery Walkthrough :See Jurassic Marsh/Walkthrough. Trivia *Jurassic Marsh is currently the farthest back in time the player can go in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The map after Day 16 appears to be the landscape changed by the meteor impact due to the absence of grass coupled with dead flora. *The lawn of Jurassic Marsh contains a skeleton of a dinosaur, similar to the one on the unsodded Player's House lawn. *A world similar to this world first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, albeit with no name. *The zombies' foreheads have the same Neanderthal appearance as the Frostbite Caves zombies' foreheads. *The art used in Jurassic Marsh bears a strong resemblance to scenery from the cartoon show The Flintstones. *Its former name in French (the former name is Mesozoic Marsh) , "Mésozoïque Park," which is a reference to the Jurassic Park franchise. *The Day 15 note appears to be one of the map assets from Far Future, but being green. **Penny speculated that the asteroid was supposed to be 'Seattle-sized', implying her belief that the meteor was supposed to kill the dinosaurs, but shrunk. **However, by Day 32, after defeating Zomboss, Penny says "I detect an incoming meteor, User Dave. I advise immediate egress from this time zone" to which Crazy Dave replies "Bye-bye, dinos! You'll be birdies in no time." implying that the K-T extinction event, contrary to Penny's earlier speculation, was not prevented after all. *Jurassic Marsh, Lost City, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds not to introduce plants from the first Plants vs. Zombies game. *Jurassic Marsh is the second world with animated lawn mowers, the first being Frostbite Caves. *Despite the fact that humans did not exist during the time of this world, zombies—which are assumed to be "undead" humans—are of course featured in this world. This fact is referenced in Jurassic Gargantuar's Almanac entry. *Part of the Choose Your Seeds music, respectively at the beginning, has a close resemblance to the first game's main menu music. *Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac have the slight touch of Lost City and Frostbite Caves with remixing using the natural instruments, aborigin-styled harmonics, and Hawaiian and Arabian instruments. *Jurassic Marsh, Neon Mixtape Tour and Wild West are the only worlds that do not have surprise attacks. *The lawn appears to be higher above ground than the scenery like the house, zombie base, background marsh, but the zombies do not appear to gain ground when entering the lawn/eating the brains. *It is the first world since Dark Ages to not introduce any female zombies. *All of the plants obtained in this world start with the letter P. *All of the zombies in this world except Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur start with the word "Jurassic". *Jurassic Zombie and Jurassic Flag Zombie are the only zombies in this world with the word "Zombie" in their name. *The achievements for Part 2 were accidentally revealed on Google Play Games with the official release of the Jurassic Marsh Part 1 update. Those leaked the designs of the Primal Potato Mine and Tyrannosaurus Rex. What's your favorite plant in Jurassic Marsh? Primal Peashooter Primal Wall-nut Perfume-shroom Primal Sunflower Primal Potato Mine Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Jurassic Marsh